totaldramamallfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Mall
Total Drama Mall is a series created by Natsumi Takanashi. Total Drama Mall is developed by Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon(Should we keep those?). The show was created by the same creators as Total Drama, 6teen and Stoked. It has the American rating of "PG13" or "R" for Cartoon Network(should we keep this?). Staff :see Staff There are ???(number) voice actors, 2 directors, 3 writers, and ???(number) song-writers(do we need this info?) for the series. Total Drama Mall Season 1 :see Total Drama Mall Season 1 Total Drama Mall is about young teens who hang around a mall, celebrate, have parties, solve mysteries, and be there for one another. The teens are always on the road, traveling, having fun, and drama. They have to deal with enemies, such as Samuel, Zoe, Connor, Slasher, and anyone else who gets in their way. Episodes :see List of Total Drama Mall Season 1 Episodes There are thirteen episodes, plus a special. Total Drama Mall Season 2 : see ''Total Drama Season 2 (Need to edit this later) Total Drama Mall Season 2, the second season of the show, takes place a mall somewhere in ???, ???. The Cast Members are back, with new people, and they do more than the ordinary. Episodes :''see List of Total Drama Mall Season 2 Episodes Total Drama Mall Season 3 :see Total Drama Mall Season 3 Total Drama Mall Season 3 is the third season of Total Drama Mall. There's a new generation of characters in the show, as well as the old ones. They are doing everything the original cast did, in their own way. Episodes :see List of Total Drama Mall Season 3 Episodes Total Drama World Tour has ??? episodes, but there is/is no special for this season. Censorship in United States :see Cartoon Network Edits for full list of censors Although it was originally rated TV-PG 18 XXX, Total Drama episodes are usually rated TV-PG 14 in the United States, for suggestive dialogue and aggressive language. Sometimes an episode would be rated TV-PG D for mild flirtatious dialogue. Opening Sequences :see Opening Sequences Trivia *Total Drama Island was the only season to not feature Aftermath episodes. *Total Drama Island is the only season to not feature a double elimination. *Total Drama Island features the least amount of non-elimination episodes of any other season so far, with only two, unless one counts the episode Mr. Coconut was eliminated in. *Total Drama Island is the only season in which a contestant did not quit. *Total Drama Island featured the most amount of contestants of any season so far, with twenty-two. *Total Drama Island is the only season to not feature a prize of one million dollars, as it was only $100,000. *Total Drama Island is currently the only season in which the two finalists are from the same team. *As of the fourth season, half of the seasons of the series have had their original titles changed shortly before premiering: **Total Drama, the Musical was changed to Total Drama World Tour. **Total Drama Reloaded was changed to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ***However, if one counts the original version of the show, Camp TV, then the first season also had its name changed before the final product was released. ***Thus, Total Drama Action was the only season to never feature any kind of name change. *Both Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour feature 15 of the original 22 contestants (even though the former started with 14, but increased by one halfway through). **Subsequently, both Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour featured seven of the original 22 contestants being excluded from the season, although the former started out with 8, but was reduced to 7. ***In Total Drama Action, there were more males not competing than females (with four males and three females). But in Total Drama World Tour, there were more females not competing than males (with four females and three males). *In every season, the teams were decided in a new way each time. In season one, Chris McLean selected them. In season two, the winners of a challenge selected them. And in the third season, they were selected by the contestants' performance in the first challenge. *The "superior" teams of each season (the ones who had more wins than the other opposing teams in their respective seasons) were: The Screaming Gophers, the Screaming Gaffers, and Team Amazon. **Only two contestants have ever been on every single one of these superior teams. They are Heather and Gwen. **Also, the only contestants to be on two of these teams are Cody (Screaming Gophers and Team Amazon), Leshawna (Screaming Gophers and Screaming Gaffers), and Izzy (Screaming Gophers and, temporarily, Team Amazon). *Only six contestants have ever been the highest-ranking member of a team. **Owen, on the Screaming Gophers. **Duncan, on the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gaffers. **Beth, on the Killer Grips. **DJ, on Team Victory. **Heather, on Team Amazon. **Alejandro, on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. ***Duncan is the only person to be the highest-ranking member of his team twice. ***DJ is the only one in this category who never made it to the final two. **In addition, only four contestants have ever been the lowest-ranking members of a team. **Ezekiel, on the Killer Bass and Team Victory. **Noah, on the Screaming Gophers. **Izzy, on the Killer Grips and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. **Gwen, on the Screaming Gaffers and Team Amazon. ***Noah is the only person to be the lowest-ranking member of his team only once. ***Ezekiel is the only contestant to be the lowest-ranking member of his team in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. ****He is also the only one who was regularly voted out both times. ***All three contestants who were the lowest-ranking members of their team twice experienced this the second time in Total Drama World Tour. ***Coincidentally, all three are males who were on the Killer Bass. *The three winners of the Total Drama series were Owen, Duncan, and Alejandro, in that order. **Thus, a female has never won a season so far. **However, if the alternate ending of Total Drama World Tour is counted, and the winner is considered to be Heather, then it is worth noting that there are many similarities between Owen, Duncan, and Heather. ***All three have competed in three seasons. ***All three are the only contestants to have made it to the final five more than once. ***All three were in the final four of Total Drama Island. ***All three are or were in a relationship. ***All three have notable relationships with everyone else, as Owen has a friendship with everyone else, while Duncan and Heather both have conflicts with everyone else. ***All three are the only three contestants to ever be in all three horror-themed challenges in the entire series. ***All three have, at one point in time, been on a team with at least one other season winner, but never have all three been on the same team. Also, all three have been on a team with no other season winners once. ****In Total Drama Island, Owen and Heather were on the Screaming Gophers, while Duncan was on the Killer Bass. ****In Total Drama Action, Duncan and Heather were on the Screaming Gaffers, while Owen was on the Killer Grips. ****In Total Drama World Tour, although Duncan was first eliminated before the teams were formed, he was placed on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot with Owen, while Heather was on Team Amazon. *The first two season winners, and the only season winners who competed in a season prior to Total Drama World Tour - Owen and Duncan - noticeably share several similarities. **They both have the top two highest amounts of participation of all the males, and the second and third-highest overall (behind Heather). Owen has competed in 62 episodes, while Duncan has competed in 58. **Both are the only two males to return to a season after being previously eliminated. ***Coincidentally, each season they returned in was not the season they won, but rather, they each returned in the season after the season they won. Owen won Total Drama Island and returned in Total Drama Action, while Duncan won Total Drama Action and returned in Total Drama World Tour. **They are the only two contestants to make it to the merge in every season so far, although both had to return in order to do so. **They are the only contestants to make it to the final four twice in a row, as both made it to the final four in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. **They are the only two male contestants to reach the final five more than once. ***They are also two of the three contestants overall to reach the final five more than once, the other being Heather. **Both were eliminated in the twenty-fourth episode of the season where the other won. Duncan was eliminated in episode twenty-four of Total Drama Island, while Owen was eliminated in episode twenty-four of Total Drama Action. **Both have supported each other to win in the season that they each won in. **Both played a part in each other's eliminations at least once; Owen lost the challenge for him and Duncan in Are We There, Yeti?, thus making Duncan vulnerable for elimination, while Duncan helped Alejandro gather enough votes to eliminate Owen in Niagara Brawls. *Two seasons take place in Camp Wawanakwa, with a third taking place partially in it. **Thus, Total Drama World Tour is the only season to not have at least one episode feature Camp Wawanakwa. ***However, it was briefly seen in two never-before-seen clips in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water and Aftermath: Revenge Of The Telethon. *In every season so far, at least two competitors have joined or rejoined the game about halfway through. **In Total Drama Island, Izzy and Eva returned after the teams merged. **In Total Drama Action, Izzy and Owen both returned to the competition, while Courtney later debuted . **In Total Drama World Tour, Duncan returned after quitting, and Blaineley debuted at the merge. ***Thus, Izzy is the only contestant to return to the competition more than once. ***Also, the only two contestants who have ever joined a season that they were not originally supposed to be in were females. ****Coincidentally, both were eliminated via double elimination with each other in Total Drama World Tour. *There are more female contestants (with thirteen) than there are males (with twelve). *There are twenty-five (twenty-six if one were to count Mr. Coconut) participants in Total Drama so far. **There are ten competitors who have qualified for the first three seasons: Heather, Gwen, Owen, DJ, Harold, Lindsay, Duncan, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Izzy. ***However, Courtney, who qualified for Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour, did not originally qualify for Total Drama Action, but competed in the season after suing the show. **The contestants who have competed in only two seasons are: Geoff, Trent, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Justin, Noah, and Ezekiel. **There are currently nineteen (twenty if one were to count Mr. Coconut) competitors who have competed in only one season: Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Alejandro, Eva, Blaineley, Ann Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, and Zoey. *The various amounts of episodes that each and every contestant has competed in so far (including Aftermaths taking place during that contestant's time on the show) are, from greatest to least: **Heather: 66 **Owen: 62 **Duncan: 59 **Gwen: 49 **Lindsay: 48 **Leshawna: 45 **Courtney: 43 **DJ: 39 **Harold: 39 **Beth: 36 **Cody: 35 **Izzy: 32 **Alejandro: 26 **Justin: 24 **Sierra: 24 **Bridgette: 23 **Geoff: 23 **Tyler: 22 **Trent: 21 **Noah: 17 **Sadie: 11 **Katie: 6 **Eva: 4 **Ezekiel: 4 **Blaineley: 2 *The amounts of episodes that each contestant in the series has gone without competing since their most recent elimination are, from least to greatest: **Alejandro: 0 **Heather: 0 **Cody: 0 **Sierra: 3 **Duncan: 5 **Courtney: 6 **Blaineley: 6 **Owen: 7 **Gwen: 10 **Tyler: 11 **Noah: 13 **DJ: 14 **Izzy: 14 **Lindsay: 16 **Leshawna: 19 **Bridgette: 22 **Harold: 23 **Ezekiel: 24 **Beth: 26 **Justin: 33 **Trent: 47 **Geoff: 50 **Eva: 63 **Sadie: 67 **Katie: 72 *Only five contestants have never reached the merge of a season: Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Noah, and Tyler. **Coincidentally, these five were all contestants who did not compete in Total Drama Action. *Only six contestants have ever beaten every other contestant on the show: Owen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Harold. **However, if Duncan's return in Total Drama World Tour is counted, then the list would only be Owen, Heather, and Duncan. **Also, if one counts the three newcomers in Total Drama World Tour, then Heather would be the only one listed, if one counts the Total Drama World Tour alternate ending. *Every season so far has featured a noticeable pattern that, for the most part, keeps the amount of males and females in the competition perfectly even. *Each of the seven teams has had at least one representative in a final four except Team Victory. **Screaming Gophers: Owen, Heather, Gwen, Beth, and Cody. **Killer Bass: Duncan and Courtney. **Screaming Gaffers: Duncan, Heather, and Gwen. **Killer Grips: Owen, Courtney, and Beth. **Team Amazon: All members of this team made the final four at one point or another. **Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Duncan, Owen, and Alejandro. *Total Drama World Tour was the only season where the contestant eliminated in the second elimination did not return. **Eva returned in Total Drama Island. **Izzy returned in Total Drama Action. ***However, Ezekiel would have returned in I See London..., if he had not been caught. *All the male winners were on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. *All of the female competitors to ever be in the final two were on the Screaming Gophers. *Total Drama Action was the only season to not have Heather in the final three. *Total Drama World Tour was the only season to not have Duncan or Owen in the final four. *Total Drama World Tour is the first season in which the final two were both antagonists. *In every season of Total Drama, so far, the last person who got the symbol of immunity (even if it was not featured in the finale) has also won the season. **In Total Drama Island, Owen received the final Marshmallow in The Very Last Episode, Really!. **In Total Drama Action, Duncan received the final Gilded Chris Award in Top Dog. **In Total Drama World Tour, Heather received the last marshmallow (which were handed out instead of barf bags) in Awwwwww, Drumheller, as if you count the alternate ending. *Total Drama World Tour is the only season so far in which the winner in Canada was not the same as the winner in the United States. **Alejandro was the winner in Canada, while Heather was the winner in the United States. *The contestants very rarely change their clothes, with an exception of sleepwear, while Chris wears a number of different outfits throughout the series. *Total Drama Island has been featured as a question on the game show Jeopardy!, with both Dodgebrawl and Brunch of Disgustingness being mentioned as part of the clue. *The three first seasons's final 2 were one male and one female so far.